1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention generally relate to automated inflation devices for use with inflatable structures and methods for using the same. In particular, various embodiments of the present invention are well suited for use in packaging applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable structures are an important part of the packaging industry. As an example, inflatable structures are commonly used as cushions to package items, either by wrapping the items in the inflatable structures and placing the wrapped items in a shipping carton, or by simply placing one or more inflatable structures inside of a shipping carton along with an item to be shipped. Used in this manner, the inflatable structures protect packaged items by absorbing impacts that might otherwise be fully transmitted to a particular item during transit, and also restrict movement of the packaged item within the carton to further reduce the likelihood of damage to the item.
Inflatable packaging has an advantage over non-inflatable packaging in that inflatable packaging can require less raw material to manufacture. Further, it is known within the art to make inflatable packaging such that it is inflatable on demand. Inflate-on-demand packaging allows the entity using the packaging materials to inflate the packaging materials only when needed, such as when packaging an item in a shipping container as described above. As a result, inflate-on-demand packaging materials can occupy less space in comparison to pre-inflated packaging materials, which makes inflate-on-demand packaging easier to store. Additionally, transportation of the packaging materials to the entity using them to package items can be less expensive than it would be if the packaging materials were already inflated because they can be shipped in significantly smaller containers.
However, there remains a need in the art for improved inflate-on-demand devices and methods. In particular, there is an on-going need for inflation devices that are efficient, have a low installation and operating cost, and are convenient and user-friendly to operate.